Wann immer dir danach ist
by Marzena
Summary: Katie Bell war schon immer eher ein schüchternes Mädchen. Bis sie Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke bekommen muss und ausgerechnet Adrian Pucey ihr als Nachhilfelehrer zugeteilt wird. Dumm nur, dass Katie in den seit drei Jahren schon heimlich verknallt ist.


**Anmerkung: **Okay, ich mag das Pairing Adrian/Katie, allerdings ist das meine erste Geschichte zu den beiden. Und ich hab keine Ahnung, ob sie mir gelungen ist oder nicht. Das Ganze basiert auf folgender Challenge (die mir von jemand Englischsprachigem gegeben wurde, aber die Geschichte habe ich auf Deutsch verfasst):

_Katie was anything, but brave. Even if she put up a mask for everyone to_

_think so. She was always quiet and shy, never stepping up unless need be. _

_That is until she's told that she needs remedial potions lessons and that _

_she's going to be given a tutor to meet every Wednesday night. It's just her_

_luckthat Adrian Pucey is her tutor. Her three year crush on the boy isn't _

_going to help things either._

Eigentlich hatte ich zunächst ein schönes kitschiges Ende vorgesehen, aber es wäre einfach wenig realistisch gewesen, wenn sich zwei Menschen, die bisher außerhalb des Spielfelds kaum miteinander zu tun hatten, sich plötzlich knutschend in die Arme sinken und einander die ewige Liebe gestehen *g* Daher habe ich mich eher für eine Art 'offenes' Ende entschieden – es kann noch viel danach passieren, muss aber nicht. Und generell wollte ich auch erst einmal hören, wie ich mich so geschlagen habe mit dieser Geschichte. Ich selbst bin nicht sooo zufrieden, was aber auch daran liegen mag, dass eine schüchterne Katie irgendwie ungewohnt ist. Ich bin es aus anderen Fanfictions gewohnt, dass sie und Adrian sich auch schon gehörig fetzen und einander schlagfertig Paroli bieten. Aber genau das sollte hier ja dann nicht der Fall sein. Was interessant zu schreiben, aber auch entsprechend schwierig. Aber gut, bevor ich mich hier jetzt seitenlang in Anmerkungen, die vermutlich eh kein Mensch lesen wird, ergehe ... hier kommt die Story *g*

_Danke an __**Stroiner **__fürs Korrekturlesen!_

**Wann immer dir danach ist**

„Wo um alles in der Welt warst du?" wollte Alicia Spinnet wissen, als Katie Bell so ziemlich abgehetzt um die Ecke gerannt kam. Außer Alicia Spinnet und Angelina Johnson, die neben dem Portrait eines dicken alten Zauberers mit Spitzbart an der Wand lehnten, war niemand mehr zu sehen.

„Snape!" gab Katie keuchend zur Antwort, während sie schlitternd vor ihren Freundinnen zum Stehen kam und erst einmal Atem schöpfen musste. Da sie wusste, wie Oliver Wood auf Verspätungen aller Art reagierte, hatte sie sich extra beeilt und hatte die Treppen und Korridore im Eiltempo hinter sich gelegt. Trotzdem hatte sie es wohl nicht mehr rechtzeitig geschafft.

„Schon wieder?" stöhnte Alicia. „Der hat dich doch letztens schon aufgehalten nach dem Zaubertränkeunterricht. Und wahrscheinlich mit voller Absicht. Muss mit seinem langen Riechzinken wohl Wind davon bekommen haben, dass Oliver Taktiken mit uns besprechen wollte!"

„Naja, um ehrlich zu sein ging es eher um meine Leistungen in Zaubertränke", wandte Katie vorsichtig ein, auch wenn sie es ihrem Zaubertränkeprofessor durchaus zutrauen würde, dass er versuchen würde, seinem eigenen Haus irgendwelche Vorteile beim diesjährigen Kampf um den Hauspokal zu verschaffen.

„Schon wieder?" fragte Angelina mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Was ist dir denn diesmal explodiert, um die Ohren geflogen oder hat deinen Kessel zum Schmelzen gebracht?"

Es war allgemein bekannt, dass Katie nicht eben ein Talent für Zaubertränke besaß. Schon von ihrem ersten Schuljahr an hatte sie es geschafft, dass diverse Tränke in ihrem Kessel explodiert waren, ihr und ihrer Sitznachbarin, Leanne, um die Ohren geflogen waren oder, was bisher wohl kaum jemand geschafft hatte, dass ihr Kessel sich einmal sogar verflüssigt hatte. Der einzige, der Katie wohl in dieser Hinsicht noch übertreffen konnte, war Neville Longbottom aus der Klasse unter ihr.

„Mir ist schon lange nichts mehr explodiert oder um die Ohren geflogen!" verteidigte Katie sich. „Mir ist diesmal nur – mal wieder – der Kessel übergelaufen und der Trank hatte die völlig falsche Farbe. Und ich weiß bis jetzt nicht warum. Jedenfalls hat er mir ziemlich deutlich gesagt, dass er sich darauf freut, mich im nächsten Jahr nicht mehr in seinem blöden Kerker vorzufinden."

„Aber du brauchst Zaubertränke für eine Heilerausbildung", wandte Angelina ein.

„Snape lässt nur Leute mit einem Ohnegleichen in seine Fortgeschrittenenkurse", seufzte Katie düster und starrte auf ihre Schuhspitzen. Genau dieses Problem hatte der ungeliebte Professor heute mit ihr diskutiert. Oder eher, er hatte geredet und sie hatte zugehört und sich möglichst weit weg gewünscht.

„Du hast dich von Schrecklich auf Mies verbessert in den ersten drei Jahren und im letzten Jahr schließlich sogar auf ein Annehmbar", bemerkte Angelina, fügte jedoch nicht hinzu, dass Snape das gefälligst zu würdigen hatte. Schließlich wussten sie alle drei, dass er das nicht würdigen würde. Und schon zweimal nicht bei einer Gryffindor.

„Ich brauche aber ein Ohnegleichen", seufzte Katie. „Und was jetzt kommt, wird Oliver gar nicht gefallen. Snape hat mit mitgeteilt, dass meine letzte Chance wohl in Nachhilfestunden besteht – was er persönlich wohl für völlig sinnlos bei mir hält – und die hat er auf Mittwoch gelegt."

Alicia und Angelina stöhnten beide auf. Mittwoch war einer der beiden Wochentage, an denen die Gryffindormannschaft ihr Training hatte, und niemand war fanatischer als Oliver Wood, was die Einhaltung der Trainingszeiten anging. Das würde ihm überhaupt nicht gefallen.

„Also DAS hat er ja wohl mit Absicht gemacht!" grollte Angelina, und ihre dunklen Augen blitzten gefährlich auf. „Der weiß ja wohl so gut wie wir, dass wir Mittwochs unser Training haben!"

Katie zuckte die Schultern. Das hatte sie sich auch schon gedacht, aber sie hatte sich gehütet, dem ungeliebten Lehrer zu widersprechen. Sie konnte wohl schon froh sein, dass er ihr überhaupt Nachhilfestunden angeboten hatte. Das tat er nämlich auch nicht bei jedem. Also vielleicht hatte er ihre stetige Verbesserung ihrer Leistungen in Zaubertränke ja doch bemerkt. Oder war wirklich nur darauf aus, Katie vom Training fernzuhalten und Oliver zur Weißglut zu bringen. Professor Snape traute sie das jedenfalls ohne weiteres zu.

„Wie willst du das Oliver erklären?" fragte Alicia mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Der war eben schon mehr als wütend, weil du nicht zu seiner neusten Tatik-Besprechung gekommen bist. Nicht, dass wir so wahnsinnig viel Neues besprochen hätten, und ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß die Hälfte davon schon nicht mehr ..."

„Ein Großteil davon bestand daraus, die Slytherins schlecht zu machen", fügte Angelina ergänzend an und grinste dabei. Oliver Wood war absolut kein Fan von den Slytherins und allem, was damit zusammenhing, und wenn es um die Quidditchspieler ging, konnte er so richtig Dampf ablassen und sich regelrecht in die Sache hineinsteigern.

Katie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie Oliver reagieren würde, doch als sie es ihm schließlich ein paar Stunden später beichtete, fiel seine Reaktion genauso aus, wie sie es sich ausgemalt hatte – laut und wütend. Und der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor wurde Zeuge davon.

„Das kann er nicht machen!" grollte Oliver schließlich, nachdem er sich wieder halbwegs abgeregt hatte. „Geh zu McGonagall damit, Katie. Du kannst genauso gut an einem anderen Tag zur Nachhilfestunde gehen und nicht ausgerechnet dann, wenn wir Training haben! Bei Merlin, Snape versucht wirklich alles, damit seine Scheißslytherins einen Vorteil beim Spiel erlangen!"

„Oliver, schon mal daran gedacht, dass er vielleicht wirklich nur an dem Mittwoch Zeit hat?" wagte Fred Weasley, der neben Oliver auf der gemütlichen Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum herumlümmelte, einzuwenden.

„Nicht, dass wir die Fledermaus in Schutz nehmen wollen, aber nicht alles dreht sich um Quidditch", ergänzte sein Zwillingsbruder George, der es sich auf einem der Sessel bequem gemacht hatte und gerade einen Schokoladenfrosch aus dem Einwickelpapier schälte.

„Ich kann froh sein, dass er mir überhaupt Nachhilfestunden angeboten hat, Oliver", versuchte sich Katie zu verteidigen. „Was soll ich machen, mich dann über den Tag und die Uhrzeit beschweren? Das ist Professor Snape, über den wir hier reden!"

Und es war Katie, die längst nicht so tough und schlagfertig war, wie sie es sich selbst gewünscht hätte. Besonders dann nicht, wenn sie dem gefürchteten Professor alleine gegenüberstand. Es war kein Problem für sie, so zu tun als ob, wenn sie es im Kreis ihrer Clique mit ein paar fiesen Slytherins zu tun bekam. Aber sobald sie denen allein gegenüberstand, war sie doch eher jemand, der lieber das Weite suchte. Auch wenn sie es bisher erfolgreich geschafft hatte, das vor den anderen zu verbergen. Wobei Oliver ohnehin nichts wahrnahm, was nicht mit Quidditch zu tun hatte.

„Das ist mein Trainingsplan, den die Fledermaus da total durcheinandergebracht hat!" grollte Oliver weiter und ignorierte die amüsierten oder auch genervten Blicke, die ihn aus allen Ecken des Gemeinschaftsraums trafen. „Und gerade dir, Katie, würde ein bisschen mehr Training auch nicht schaden! Beim letzten Spiel hast du zwei Torchancen nicht wahrgenommen, die du eigentlich hättest mit Leichtigkeit erkennen und ausnutzen können!"

„Wir haben doch trotzdem gewonnen!" protestierte Katie schwach, während Alicia und Angelina bereits die Augen verdrehten und George noch nicht einmal aufsah, während er genüsslich in seinen Schokofrosch biss. Manchmal war Oliver wie eine Schallplatte, die irgendwann hängengeblieben war und stets und ständig dasselbe wiederholte.

„Knapp!" grollte Oliver und warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. „Und das haben wir auch nur Harry zu verdanken, der mit einem erstklassigen Manöver den Schnatz gefangen hast. Das ist eben jemand, bei dem mein Training auch wirklich Früchte trägt!"

Harry Potter, der zwei Tische weiter zusammen mit seinen beiden Freunden über irgendwelche Hausaufgaben gebeugt saß, hielt sich demonstrativ sein Verwandlungslehrbuch vor das Gesicht, um Oliver daran zu hindern, ihn jetzt in eine längere Diskussion über Quidditch und Training und irgendwelche Flugmanöver zu verwickeln.

„Themawechsel!" verkündete Fred schließlich. „Oder wollen wir jetzt den Rest vom Abend darüber diskutieren, was die Motive von Professor Fetthaar sind und ob Katie das Training nötig hat oder nicht? Wir können doch sowieso nichts daran ändern."

„Und vielleicht kann Katie nach den ersten paar vorbildlich absolvierten Nachhilfestunden ja Snape überzeugen, dass ein anderer Tag vielleicht besser wäre", ergänzte Alicia.

„Und notfalls müssen wir vielleicht die Trainingseinheit am Mittwoch mit den Hufflepuffs oder den Ravenclaws tauschen und einfach an einem anderen Tag trainieren", fügte Angelina augenrollend hinzu. „Wirklich, Oliver, sei doch nicht so schrecklich unflexibel!"

Oliver grollte nur, musste dann aber zugeben, dass ein Tausch mit den Ravenclaws oder den Hufflepuffs das Einzige war, was als Lösung in Frage kam.

„Es sei denn, Katie schafft es doch noch, Snape dazu zu bringen, einen anderen Tag auszusuchen!" musste er dennoch das letzte Wort haben.

Katie seufzte als Antwort darauf im Chor mit Angelina, Alicia, Fred und George. Als ob das so einfach war!

Nach zwei Tagen und einigen Erinnerungen diesbezüglich von Oliver fasste sich Katie nach einer erneuten Zaubertrankstunde schließlich doch ans Herz, auch wenn ihr durchaus klar war, dass Professor Snape ihr dafür bestimmt den Kopf abreißen würde. Sie war sich völlig sicher, dass sie die Einzige war, die jemals versucht hatte, eine Nachhilfestunde bei Professor Snape auf einen anderen Tag umzulegen. Alle anderen waren sicher nicht so lebensmüde. Naja, im Grunde war sie das auch nicht, sondern eher Oliver.

„Ich beneide dich nicht", flüsterte ihr ihre Freundin und Klassenkameradin Leanne zu, die ebenfalls Zaubertränke belegt hatte und deren Hilfe es Katie oftmals zu verdanken hatte, dass ihr die Tränke, die es zu brauen galt, doch wenigstens so halbwegs gelungen waren.

„Nun, ich beneide mich auch nicht", murmelte Katie seufzend und strich sich nervös eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Sie wartete, bis die anderen Schüler den Kerker verlassen hatten. Leanne war die letzte, die hinausging, jedoch nicht ohne Katie noch einmal einen aufmunternden Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Miss Bell", bemerkte Professor Snape da auch schon von seinem Platz hinter dem Lehrerpult aus. „Wenn Sie die Güte hätten, statt herumzuträumen Ihre Zaubertrankprobe hier vorne abzugeben und sich dann zu Ihrem nächsten Unterricht bemühen könnten ..."

Katie rannte beinahe nach vorne, um den ungeliebten Professor nicht auch noch wütend zu machen, und stellte die schmale Glasflasche mit ihrem heutigen Gebräu vorne auf dem Pult ab. Der Professor warf einen kurzen Blick darauf und hob die pechschwarzen Augenbrauen.

„Magenta, Miss Bell?" Er deutete auf die anderen Glasflaschen, die sich auf seinem Pult angesammelt hatten. „Wie Sie sehen können, haben es fast alle Ihrer Mitschüler geschafft, zumindest die richtige Farbe zu erhalten. Ich bin sicher, Sie können sehen, welche?"

„Äh ... Lila, Sir!" stammelte sie. Sie starrte ihre eigene Flasche missmutig an. Zuvor war ihr der Unterschied nicht einmal so gravierend aufgefallen, aber jetzt, im Vergleich zu den anderen Tränken ... eindeutig mehr Magenta als Lila!

„Miss Bell, wenn Ihre Tränke weiterhin jedes Mal die falsche Farbe aufweisen, können Sie ein Ohnegleichen vergessen. Ich hoffe, Sie nutzen die Möglichkeiten, die Ihnen die Nachhilfestunden bieten, entsprechend. Ansonsten werden wir uns hier ganz gewiss nicht wiedersehen im nächsten Schuljahr."

Das hatte gesessen, und leider hatte der Professor auch nicht völlig unrecht damit. Sie schluckte und hatte eigentlich weder die Lust, noch den Mut dazu, nach einer Verlegung der Nachhilfestunden zu fragen. Sie konnte sich jetzt schon vorstellen, was Professor Snape dazu sagen würde.

„Sir, wegen der Nachhilfestunden ..."

Da. Sie hatte den Satz angefangen, jetzt musste sie ihn auch beenden. Und hoffen, das Ganze dann noch zu überleben. Ansonsten würde sich Oliver eine andere Jägerin suchen müssen, die er über den Quidditchplatz scheuchen konnte.

Es war jedoch Professor Snape, der sie unterbrach, bevor sie weitersprechen konnte.

„Ach ja, Miss Bell, noch etwas – ich werde mich in den nächsten Wochen wohl nicht persönlich darum kümmern können, dass Ihre Tränke in Zukunft zumindest die richtige Farbe erhalten. Sie können jedoch versichert sein, dass Ihr Nachhilfelehrer von mir genauestens davon unterrichtet wurde, wo es Ihnen an Wissen und Fähigkeiten noch mangelt." Er warf ihr einen spöttischen Blick zu, der besagte, dass es ihr seiner Meinung nach einfach an allem mangelte und es aus seiner Sicht völlig sinnlos war, es überhaupt zu versuchen, ihr irgendetwas beibringen zu wollen.

„Sie geben mir nicht persönlich Nachhilfe?" hakte Katie nach einem kurzen überraschten Moment des Schweigens nach. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Es gab natürlich einige Schüler hier, die immer wieder oder auch konstant Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke hatten, und nur die wenigsten hatten diese bei Professor Snape persönlich. Meistens übertrug er die Aufgabe irgendwelchen älteren Slytherins oder auch Ravenclaws, deren Leistungen in dem schwierigen Fach so gut waren, dass sie es auch anderen beibringen konnten.

„Ich bin untröstlich, Miss Bell", erwiderte Professor Snape, jetzt in einem noch spöttischeren Tonfall. „In der Tat war ich zuerst nicht sicher, ob ich Sie und Ihr beispielloses Talent, Kessel zum Explodieren zu bringen, jemand anderem zumuten kann. Aber es haben sich Verpflichtungen ergeben, deren Resultate weitaus wahrscheinlicher als erfolgreich einzustufen sind als irgendetwas, das man Ihnen noch beibringen könnte."

Katie war sich nicht sicher, wie viele Beleidigungen er ihr in den paar Sätzen eigentlich an den Kopf geworfen hatte, aber es war auch so klar, dass er sie im Grunde für einen hoffnungslosen Fall hielt.

„Ich hoffe, Mr Pucey wird in der Lage sein, Ihnen wenigstens ein paar Grundlagen beizubringen, die in den letzten Schuljahren offenbar völlig an Ihnen vorbeigegangen sind, denn andernfalls wüssten Sie, dass zu viel Bilsenkraut eine magentaähnliche Farbe und einige unerfreuliche Nebenwirkungen bei einem Heiltrank produziert!"

Jetzt wusste sie wenigstens, woher die falsche Farbe kam und was sie falsch gemacht hatte, doch im Grunde war das Einzige, was sie aus Snapes Predigt mitbekommen hatte, der Name des Jägers aus dem Quiddichteam von Slytherin – Adrian Pucey.

„Mr Pucey?" stammelte sie, wenig erfreut über die plötzliche Wendung der Dinge. Dass sie nach einem Verlegen der Nachhilfestunden hatte fragen wollen, das war ihr längst wieder entfallen.

„In der Tat, Mr Pucey hat sich netterweise bereiterklärt, die Nachhilfestunden bis auf Weiteres zu übernehmen." Professor Snape sammelte die Glasflaschen auf dem Pult ein und ließ mit einem kurzen Schwenk seines Zauberstabs die Formel für den Heiltrank von der Tafel verschwinden. „Ich hoffe, das ist kein Problem für Sie?"

Er klang nicht, als würde es ihn sonderlich interessieren, selbst wenn Katie zugegeben hätte, dass es ein Problem für sie war. So schüttelte sie resigniert den Kopf.

„Dann erwarte ich bald entsprechende Resultate in meinem Unterricht zu sehen. Guten Tag, Miss Bell."

Lautlos wie eine Fledermaus glitt der ungeliebte Professor daraufhin aus dem Kerker, und Katie ließ sich mit Leidensmiene auf den nächsten Stuhl fallen. Nicht auch noch das!

„Adrian Pucey, hm?"

Leanne hatte es sich auf ihren Bett bequem gemacht und ihr Kräuterkundelehrbuch beiseite gelegt, als ihr Katie von den neusten Entwicklungen in Sachen Nachhilfe berichtet hatte. Sie warf ihrer Freundin einen mitleidigen Blick zu, als die sich seufzend auf die Bettkante setzte.

„Weißt du, eigentlich könntest du versuchen, das Beste daraus zu machen", fuhr Leanne fort, als Katie immer noch nichts weiter sagte. „Du hast den Kerl doch bisher immer nur in Verbindung mit Quidditch und der Häuserrivalität erlebt. Vielleicht lernst du jetzt bei der Nachhilfe mal eine andere Seite von ihm kennen. Oder, noch viel besser, er von dir."

Jetzt blickte Katie doch auf und warf ihrer Freundin einen durchdringenden Blick zu. Sie war ganz froh darüber, dass die anderen drei Mädchen, mit denen sie beide den Schlafsaal teilten, im Augenblick nicht zugegen waren. Das hier war ein Geheimnis, das nur Leanne kannte, und so sollte es auch bleiben.

„Vergiss es, Leanne", seufzte sie. „Er hat vermutlich nur zugesagt, mir Nachhilfeunterricht zu geben, weil man Snape generell nicht widerspricht, weil ihm das vermutlich gute 20 Punkte für Slytherin einbringt und weil es denen doch Spaß macht, einen von uns zu demütigen und fertigzumachen."

„Überzeug ihn davon, dass es schönere Dinge gibt, die ihr machen könnt, als euch gegenseitig fertigzumachen", grinste Leanne.

Katie rollte mit den Augen. „Vergiss es", wehrte sie ab. „Das ist alles absolut blödsinnig. Und ich bin auch blödsinnig. Ich meine, ein Slytherin! Und dann noch einer aus der gegnerischen Mannschaft. Ich möchte gar nicht erst wissen, was Oliver dazu sagen würde."

„Vermutlich etwas, das mindestens dreimal das Wort 'Quidditch' beinhalten würde. Gefolgt von ein paar unschönen Worten, um die Slytherins zu beschreiben." Jetzt war es an Leanne, die Augen zu rollen. „Vergiss doch einmal Wood. Ich meine, wenn du nicht im Quidditchteam wärst und Pucey auch nicht, dann ..."

„Das sind wir aber. Und selbst wenn nicht, er wäre immer noch ein Slytherin und ich eine Gryffindor. Und die machen nun mal nichts anderes, als uns fertigzumachen, wo sie nur können. Und wir machen nichts anderes, als entsprechend zurückzustänkern."

„Und trotzdem stehst du auf Pucey", grinste Leanne vergnügt.

Katie wurde dunkelrot. „Naja, wenn man davon absieht, dass er genauso ein Arsch wie Flint und alle anderen ist ..."

„Seit fast drei Jahren", fügte Leanne immer noch grinsend an. Das Ganze bereitete ihr offenbar eine Menge Vergnügen.

Röter konnte Katie nun nicht mehr werden, aber verlegener durchaus noch. Hastig schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Das ist so albern, ich weiß. Aber mir ist nun mal irgendwann aufgefallen, wie gut er aussieht. Und das wirkt sich selbst dann nicht negativ aus, wenn er sich mal wieder wie ein Arschloch benimmt."

„Nun ja, hier hast du deine Chance, herauszufinden, ob hinter deiner Kleinmädchenverknalltheit mehr stecken könnte", wurde Leanne wieder ernst. „Vielleicht ist Pucey ja gar kein solches Arschloch, wenn er nicht mit seinen Freunden herumhängt."

Zweifelnd blickte Katie sie an. „Ich glaube, das spielt nicht wirklich eine Rolle. Wenn er einem auf dem Flur entgegenkommt, dann pöbelt er ja auch, ob da nun Flint, Warrington und die anderen dabeistehen oder nicht. Slytherins eben."

„Na, jetzt bist aber du diejenige, die Vorurteile hat", schmunzelte Leanne.

„Ich bin bloß realistisch. Es wird ohnehin daraus hinauslaufen, dass ich herumsitze als könnte ich nicht auf drei zählen und er mich fertig macht, sobald er merkt, dass ich nur dann cool und schlagfertig bin, wenn die anderen aus der Mannschaft um mich herumstehen."

„Vielleicht bemerkt er auch, dass jemand nicht tough und schlagfertig sein muss und trotudem nett sein kann", widersprach Leanne.

Katie hatte dafür nur ein Augenrollen übrig. Sie wusste, Leanne meinte es nur gut, aber sie wusste auch, dass wohl nichts, was Leanne sagte, sie wirklich würde überzeugen können. Sie war so schon schüchtern genug, und wenn Adrian Pucey vor ihr stand, war es für gewöhnlich auch um ihren letzten Rest an Selbstbewusstsein geschehen. Und sie ärgerte sich, warum es ausgerechnet er war, den sie mochte. Aber genauso wie viele der Mädchen hier an der Schule Oliver hinterherliefen, so mochte Katie eben seit geraumer Zeit Pucey, auch wenn sie es sich bisher hatte verkneifen können, einen Narren aus sich zu machen. Einige von Olivers Groupies waren das beste Beispiel dafür, wie man es besser nicht machen sollte.

Am nächsten Tag hatte Katie beim Mittagessen derart herumgetrödelt, dass sie schließlich schon ziemlich spät für Kräuterkunde dran war. Zum Glück war sie wenigstens so schlau gewesen, sich ihr Lehrbuch und einige Aufzeichnungen aus der letzten Unterrichtsstunde bereits mit in die Große Halle zu nehmen und beim Essen an ihrem Platz zu deponieren. Mit besagten Schulsachen unter dem Arm bahnte sie sich nun hektisch einen Weg durch die Menge der letzten Schüler, die sich alle samt auf den Ausgang zubewegten.

Rumms! Ein übereifriger Zweitklässler in Hufflepuff-Schuluniform schlug ihr im Gedränge seine mit Büchern vollgestopfte Schultasche in die Seite, so dass sie gegen jemand anderen prallte und ihr Buch und ihre Pergamente sich auf dem Steinboden wiederfanden.

„Hey! Kannst du nicht aufpassen!" rief Katie dem Flüchtenden hinterher, aber es war zweifelhaft, ob er sie überhaupt gehört oder wahrgenommen hatte.

Die Leute um sie herum drängten sich weiter, und derjenige, gegen den sie mit voller Wucht gefallen war, schob sie relativ unsanft beiseite. Irritiert blickte sie in seine Richtung – und genau in die leuchtend blauen Augen von niemand anderen als Adrian Pucey persönlich.

„Bell", bemerkte dieser spöttisch. „Kann dir wohl nicht schnell genug gehen mit dir und mir in der Nachhilfe, was?"

Katie spürte, wie sie fast sofort rot wurde und ärgerte sich darüber, aber es gab nichts, was sie dagegen tun konnte. „Pucey", sagte sie nur und überlegte fieberhaft, was Angelina oder Alicia dem Slytherin jetzt wohl schlagfertig entgegnet hätten.

Ratsch! Einer der beiden massigen Kerle, die ständig mit Draco Malfoy herumhingen, war im Vorbeischlurfen auf eins von Katies Pergamenten getreten und hatte es dabei in der Mitte durchgerissen. Ohne sich darum zu kümmern schlurfte er weiter seinem Kumpel hinterher, und Katie, erleichtert über die Ablenkung, bückte sich nach ihren Sachen, als sie einen wohlgezielten Tritt in die Seite bekam, der sie um ihr Gleichgewicht kämpfen ließ.

Das höhnische Gelächter von Marcus Flint drang an Katies Ohren, der schon wieder seinen Fuß zum nächsten Tritt gehoben hatte.

„Ich wusste ja immer, dass Gryffindors sich gut als Fußabstreifer eignen", bemerkte der grobschlächtige Kapitän grinsend, der wirklich verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit einem Troll hatte. Böse Zungen munkelten ohnehin, dass zumindest ein Viertel Trollblut in seinen Adern floss.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Flint", protestierte sie schwach, während sie in Gedanken all die fiesen Sprüche durchging, die ihre Teamkameraden schon über den gegnerischen Kapitän losgelassen hatten.

„Oooh, der Fußabstreifer protestiert!" lachte Flint und setzte schon zum nächsten Tritt an, als das plötzliche Auftauchen von Fred und George rechts und links von ihm ihn innehalten ließ.

„Wenn du nicht noch dringender zum Zahnarzt willst als du es ohnehin schon müsstest, Flint ..."

„... dann solltest du ganz schnell das Weite suchen, Trollgesicht!"

Flint knurrte gefährlich und sah aus, als wolle er es darauf ankommen lassen und sich mit den Zwillingen mitten in der Halle prügeln. Und die Zwillinge sahen aus, als würden sie die Herausforderung nur zu gerne annehmen.

„Mr und Mr Weasley, Mr Flint ... was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Professor McGonagall hatte sich genähert und warf den Zwillingen, die Flint sichtlich zwischen sich eingekeilt hatten, und Flint, der sichtlich zornig auf Katie herunter starrte, finstere Blicke zu.

„Haben Sie keinen Unterricht, zu dem Sie müssen?" fragte Professor McGonagall recht ungehalten. „Und Miss Bell, sammeln Sie Ihre Sachen auf, bevor noch jemand darüber fällt."

Flint brummelte etwas vor sich hin, das, hätte McGonagall ihn verstanden, Slytherin vermutlich gleich 20 Punkte aufs Mal gekostet hätte. Die Zwillinge traten etwas unwillig zurück. Pucey blieb stehen wo er war, und Katie beeilte sich, ihre Pergamente und ihr Buch zusammenzusuchen.

„Gehen Sie in Ihren Unterricht, bevor ich Ihnen jeweils fünf Punkte wegen Herumtrödelns abziehen muss", warnte Professor McGonagall noch einmal, bevor sie sich wieder in Richtung Lehrertisch aufmachte.

Flint und die Zwillinge machten sich mehr oder weniger grummelnd auf den Weg, und Katie richtete sich erleichtert auf. Von allen Spielern aus der Slytherinmannschaft war Flint eindeutig der Schlimmste.

„Glaub bloß nicht, dass du die beiden rothaarigen Clowns auch zur Nachhilfe mitschleppen kannst, Bell", bemerkte Pucey spöttisch, der sich noch immer nicht von Fleck bewegt hatte.

„Warum sollte ich das?" fragte sie zurück, ihr Buch und ihre jetzt reichlich zerknüllten Pergamente fest an sich gepresst.

„Offensichtlich brauchst du ja deine Aufpasser, die sichergehen, dass wir bösen Slytherins dir nichts tun", stichelte Pucey.

„Die Nachhilfestunden sind kein Quidditchspiel", entgegnete sie. „Es gibt keinen Grund, dass ich dort Aufpasser brauchen sollte. Oder?"

„Wer weiß?" Puceys Grinsen war unergründlich und konnte eigentlich so gut wie alles bedeuten. „Du wirst es ja dann sehen, Bell."

Katie warf ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu, als sie beide sich plötzlich den Blicken gewahr wurden, die McGonagall ihnen vom Lehrertisch aus zuwarf, wo sie noch immer stand, in ein Gespräch mit Professor Sinistra vertieft.

„Ich hoffe, du zählst schon die Tage bis Mittwoch, Bell", grinste Pucey, bevor er sich in aller Ruhe in Richtung Slytherin aufmachte. Offensichtlich hatte er entweder eine Freistunde oder heute keinen Unterricht mehr. Im Gegensatz zu Katie, die jetzt zu rennen anfing. Was ihr auch nicht mehr helfen würde, denn Kräuterkunde hatte natürlich schon längst angefangen.

Der Mittwoch kam schneller, als es Katie blieb war, und den kompletten Morgen über war sie bereits total nervös. Alle Versuche, sich klarzumachen, was für ein riesengroßes Arschloch Adrian Pucey war, verliefen vollkommen erfolglos. Stattdessen sah sie ihn ständig vor sich, wie gut er in seiner Schuluniform oder Quidditchuniform aussah, und wie attraktiv er wirkte, wenn er mal keine Gryffindors fertigmachte, sondern stattdessen völlig entspannt mit seinen Kumpels zusammen redete und lachte, ohne zu ahnen, dass ihn Katie Bell dabei beobachtete. Und natürlich blieben auch die Bilder von ihm auf dem Besen bei diversen Quidditchspielen nicht aus, die sich samt seinem durchtrainierten Körper und leuchtend blauen Augen unabänderlich in Katies Gehirn eingebrannt zu haben schienen. Sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie ihn ganz einfach immer noch mochte, egal wie er sich ihr gegenüber aufführte.

„Lass dich von Snape nicht fertigmachen", versuchte Alicia sie zu beruhigen, der sie nach Verwandlung im Flur über den Weg lief.

Snape? Ach ja ... Leanne war bisher die einzige, der Katie davon erzählt hatte, dass nicht Professor Snape, sondern Adrian Pucey, ihr die Nachhilfestunden geben würde.

„Das wird schon", versicherte sie seufzend.

„Unser aller Mitleid hast du jedenfalls", versicherte Alicia und stieg neben Katie her die Treppe hinauf.

Dass sie aller Mitleid immer noch hatte machten ihr dann auch die Blicke klar, die die anderen ihr zuwarfen, als sich das Abendessen an diesem Tag dem Ende zu neigte und es schließlich auch Katie nicht länger hinauszögern konnte. Seufzend legte sie ihren Dessertlöffel beiseite. Zeit, in den sauren Apfel zu beißen.

„Halt die Ohren steif", flüsterte ihr Leanne zu. „Und denk immer daran, vielleicht ist er ja nicht ganz so schlimm wie wir immer glauben. Zumindest jedenfalls muss er es fachlich drauf haben."

„Mir wäre Snape trotzdem fast lieber", flüsterte Katie zurück, bevor sie die Halle letztendlich verließ.

Auf dem Weg hinunter in die dunklen und kalten Kerker versuchte Katie alles, um den so hochgelobten Mut der Gryffindors heraufzubeschwören. Es war ja schließlich kein Monster, das da auf sie wartete, sondern eigentlich bloß ein Mitschüler. Dummerweise eben einer aus dem falschen Haus, und einer, der mit in Flints und Olivers ständige Quidditch- und Hausrivalitäten verwickelt war und es vielleicht wirklich einfach einmal genießen würde, eine von Olivers ach so tollen Jägerinnen nach Herzenslust fertigmachen zu können.

Sie hatte sich gerade halbwegs beruhigt, als ihr einfiel, dass sie Pucey auch noch nie so nahe gewesen war, und noch dazu auch noch nie so lange mit ihm allein gewesen war.

Mit einem stummen Fluch betrat sie schließlich den Kerker.

Pucey war bereits anwesend und hatte einen Kessel sowieso das Zubehör an einem der Fensterplätze aufgebaut. Als Katie die Zutaten erkannte und ihr Blick an dem Bilsenkraut hängenblieb, hätte sie beinahe laut aufgestöhnt. Nicht wieder dieser verflixte Heiltrank!

„Abend, Bell. So groß kann dein Wunsch, deine Noten zu verbessern, wohl auch nicht sein. Du bist bestimmt ganze zehn Minuten zu spät."

„Nach dem Abendessen", zitierte sie, was ihr Professor Snape gesagt hatte. „Und mit selbigen bin ich soeben erst fertig geworden."

„Hättest du auch solange zum Essen gebraucht, wenn Snape hier auf dich gewartet hätte?" fragte Pucey vielsagend zurück.

Die Antwort konnte sie sich schenken, denn sie wussten wohl beide, das dem nicht so war. Seufzend warf sie ihre Schultasche auf das benachbarte Pult und stellte sich neben Pucey. Sie starrte auf das Bilsenkraut, welches genau vor ihr lag und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass sie nur wenige Zentimeter von Adrian Pucey trennten.

„Den Trank solltest du kennen", fing Pucey schließlich ohne große Vorreden an, und das verräterische Glitzern in seinen Augen verriet ihr, dass ihm Professor Snape wohl etwas über 'Magenta statt Lila' erzählt haben musste.

„Der lila Heiltrank", seufzte sie.

„Ah. Du weißt also inzwischen, welche Farbe er eigentlich hätte haben sollen. Das ist doch mal ein Fortschritt, Bell."

„Es lag am Bilsenkraut", murmelte sie, während sie sich die Instruktionen für den Trank in Erinnerung zu rufen versuchte.

„Es liegt immer an irgendetwas", erwiderte Pucey gelangweilt. „Weißt du, was du für einen UTZ in Zaubertränke können musst, Bell?"

„So ziemlich alle wichtigen Tränke ohne Instruktionen herstellen, so dass sie die richtige Farbe haben und auch gefahrlos anwendbar sind. Und nach dem Anwenden die richtige Wirkung zeigen." Sie zögerte kurz, und als Pucey nicht sofort reagierte, fügte sie noch an: „Und mein Kessel sollte weder explodieren, noch schmelzen, noch sollte mein Trank überquellen und noch sollte er innerhalb von Sekunden dermaßen am Kesselrand antrocknen, dass der Kessel dadurch völlig unbrauchbar gemacht wird."

„Bravo!" Spöttisch hob Pucey die Augenbrauen. „Wenn du das jetzt auch noch alles so umsetzen kannst, wirst du bald Snapes Lieblingsschülerin sein. Oder halt, du bist ne Gryffindor. Sorry. Egal wie gut du eventuell mal werden wirst, er wird dich trotzdem weiter fertigmachen. Persönliches Pech."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Wolltest du mir hier nicht irgendetwas beibringen?" fragte sie nach, während sie nervös ihren Blick über die ganzen Zutaten gleiten ließ. Sie hatte keine Ahnung mehr, was davon wie zuerst in den Trank musste.

Er deutete mit lapidarer Geste auf den Mischmasch an Zutaten und Zubehör vor ihnen.

„Dann fang mal an, Gryffindor."

Sie seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht mehr wie", gab sie zu und wandte sich um, um ihre Aufzeichnungen aus ihrer Schultasche zu kramen.

Pucey unterbrach sie ungeduldig und ratterte die ersten drei Schritte herunter. Sie blinzelte und konzentrierte sich darauf, das verhasste Blinsenkraut anzustarren. Wenn sie sich zu sehr auf Adrian Pucey konzentrierte, würde sie überhaupt nichts von seinen Aufzählungen mitbekommen.

„Also?"

„Alraunenwurzeln in gleichmäßige Stücke von etwa zehn Zentimetern zerschneiden", wiederholte sie hektisch und pflückte die drei Alraunenwurzeln zwischen den anderen Zutaten heraus, um sie auf ihr Schneidebrett zu legen.

„Nun ja, wenigstens zuhören kannst du. Scheint dann wohl immer wieder an der Umsetzung zu hapern, was?"

„Manchmal weiß ich ehrlich gesagt selbst nicht genau, warum ausgerechnet mir immer wieder so dumme Sachen passieren", musste sie zugeben, rief sich aber gleich darauf in Erinnerung, dass das so auch wieder nicht stimmte. Sie träumte manchmal einfach zu viel vor sich hin und war zu unachtsam. Oder sie war zu hektisch und hatte auch schon Snapes Instruktionen falsch von der Tafel abgelesen. Oder sie ließ sich zu leicht ablenken. Oder sie war so erschöpft nach Olivers anstrengendem Morgentraining, dass sie es nicht mehr wirklich fertigbrachte, sich viele Gedanken darüber zu machen, was sie da eigentlich gerade natürlich, wenn die Instruktionen nicht oder nur teilweise vorhanden waren, das war ihr größter Schwachpunkt. Wenn sie sich wirklich konzentrierte, dann konnte sie einen passablen Trank herstellen, ohne dass irgendwelche Zwischenfälle passierten. Sobald aber die Instruktionen fehlten, fehlten auch ihr zumindest die Hälfte aller nötigen Informationen. Und es ging nun einmal nicht immer gut, an diese herankommen zu wollen, in dem man Leanne neben sich beobachtete.

„Ein bisschen mehr über die Herstellung von Zaubertränken lernen, Miss Bell, und weniger Woods sinnfreie Spielpläne studieren", bemerkte Pucey trocken.

„Lass Oliver aus dem Spiel", brummte Katie, die, genauso wie sie sämtliche Zahn- und Trollwitze im Bezug auf Marcus Flint kannte, auch sämtliche Quidditchfanatikerwitze über ihren eigenen Kapitän schon in- und auswendig kannte. Der einzige, an dem die immer wieder vorbeigingen, war vermutlich Oliver selbst.

„Oh, ich hab doch nicht etwa einen wunden Punkt getroffen?" spöttelte Pucey weiter, während er sie daran hinderte, eine noch völlig ungeschnittene Alraunenwurzel mit in den Kessel zu werfen, was den Trank vermutlich verdorben hätte, noch bevor sie ihn fertiggestellt hatte.

„Warum?" fragte sie zurück, während sie sich auf dem Tisch nach den Schöllkraut umsah, von dem eine Prise ebenfalls in den Trank gegeben werden sollte. „Nur weil mir die halbe Schule andichtet ..."

Sie brach ab, aber Pucey wusste natürlich sehr wohl, wovon sie sprach, und er lachte über ihre Verlegenheit.

„Dir die halbe Schule andichtet, du wärst die große Liebe von eurem Quidditchtölpelkapitän?" sprach er es dann prompt auch noch aus.

Tja, Alicia und Angelina galten als so gut wie vergeben an die Zwillinge, und Harry war einfach noch ein Stückchen zu jung. Das ließ Oliver und Katie übrigbleiben, und in der blühenden Phantasie mancher Schüler, die nichts Besseres zu tun hatten, als schwachsinnige Gerüchte zu verbreiten, machte das aus ihnen das ideale Paar.

Wenn die wüssten, dachte Katie nur seufzend und konzentrierte sich darauf, das Schöllkraut ordentlich zu dosieren.

„Olivers große Liebe heißt Quidditch", gab sie zu, womit sie Pucey sicher ohnehin nichts verriet, was er nicht sowieso schon wusste. Ab und zu konnte man Oliver mit irgendeinen kichernden Fangirl am Arm erleben, aber die meiste Zeit über brütete er über neuen Quidditchtaktiken oder brüllte seine Spieler auf dem Platz zusammen. Da war einfach kein Platz für eine ernsthafte Beziehung. Nicht, dass Katie die mit ausgerechnet Oliver Wood gewollt hätte. Sie wäre ja doch immer nur hinter Quidditch an zweiter Stelle gekommen. Außerdem stellte sie es sich nicht sonderlich prickelnd vor, wenn es nicht nur der Kapitän, sondern auch der Freund war, der einem brüllend versuchte, ein neues Manöver einzutrichtern und der einem Wochen später immer noch zwei verpatzte Torchancen vorhielt.

„Sein Pech." Pucey lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. „So ein Besen ist mitunter doch recht hart im Bett. Andererseits, Wood werden ja durchaus die merkwürdigsten Vorlieben nachgesagt. Also wer weiß, was da dran ist."

„Nichts!" protestierte Katie, während sie drei Rosenblätter mittlerer Größe in den Kessel warf. „Und im Übrigen ist es völlig unsinnig, ständig diese Gerüchte über Oliver und seine Quidditchausrüstung in die Welt zu setzen. Ihm kommen sie ja noch nicht einmal zu Ohren."

„Was eigentlich alles über den Idioten aussagt", murmelte Pucey vielsagend. „Wenn man bedenkt, wieviele Mädels hier die Beine für Mr Golden Boy breitmachen würden ... und der Hohlkopf denkt nur daran, wie der die gegnerischen Mannschaften fertigmachen kann. Und das selbst dann, wenn ein Spiel noch monatelang entfernt ist."

„Es ist nicht jedem hier daran gelegen, sich munter durch die Schule zu ..." Sie brach ab, erschrocken über ihre eigene Courage, und goss stattdessen den halben Liter Drachenblut viel zu schnell in den Kessel, so dass der daraufhin aufsteigende Dampf ihnen beiden für einen Augenblick die Sicht und den Atem nahm. Katie hustete erschrocken und wedelte mit den Händen, um den Dampf zu verjagen.

„Vögeln?" half Pucey grinsend nach und pustete den Dampf vor seinem Gesicht weg.

„Mit jedem Mädchen Spaß zu haben, ohne wirklich etwas dabei zu empfinden", korrigierte sich Katie, um ein bisschen mehr Selbstbewusstsein bemüht. Sie ergriff vorsichtig ihren Löffel und begann in dem Trank zu rühren, immer dreimal nach rechts und zweimal nach links, so wie es sich eigentlich gehörte.

„Mädchenhaft ausgedrückt, Bell." Pucey rollte mit den Augen. „Und rühr nicht so heftig, das Tempo muss gleichmäßig bleiben, sonst kannst du gleich nochmal neu mit dem Trank anfangen."

Katie verlangsamte ihr Tempo beim Umrühren und zog es vor, lieber nichts mehr zu dem Thema zu sagen. Wie bei Merlin waren sie eigentlich darauf gekommen?

„Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?" wollte Pucey wissen. Er musterte sie kurz. „Oh, ich vergaß. Miss Gryffindor hat nur dann eine große Klappe mit Spinnet und Johnson neben sich. Oder den beiden rothaarigen Clowns, die sie vor uns bösen, bösen Slytherins beschützen müssen."

„Ich habe keine Lust, über Olivers Liebesleben zu diskutieren", gab sie steif zur Antwort, den Blick unverwandt in den Kessel gerichtet.

„Hat der doch sowieso nicht, außer mit seinem Besen."

„Trotzdem. Ich frage dich ja auch nicht nach deinem, Pucey."

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an, Bell." Da war es wieder, dieses halb zynische, halb amüsierte Grinsen, das sie von Anfang an so sehr fasziniert hatte. „Ich hab immerhin mehr zu erzählen als meine tollen Erlebnisse mit meinem noch viel tolleren Besen."

Nur wollte Katie über seine tollen Erlebnisse mit irgendwelchen hirnlosen Quidditchfangirls absolut gar nichts wissen. Es sagte ihr nur einmal mehr, das zwischen ihnen wirklich Welten lagen.

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und beugte sich wieder über ihren Kessel.

„Was ist mit _deinem_ Liebesleben, Bell?" fragte Pucey jetzt, und seine plötzlich seidenweiche Stimme jagte ihr einen kurzen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an. Solltest du nicht aufpassen, dass uns der Kessel nicht plötzlich um die Ohren fliegt?"

Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Schneidebrett vor ihr. „Wenn du die Salbeiblätter nicht noch etwas zerkleinerst, wird der Trank höchstens einige sehr unschöne Klumpen aufweisen. Aber davon fliegt er uns noch lange nicht um die Ohren. Das wäre eher passiert, wenn du das Drachenblut mit dem Drachenherz verwechselt hättest."

Katie schob sich ungeduldig eine blonde Haarsträhne zurück in ihren Haarclip. „Ganz so blöd bin ich nicht, Pucey. Ich hab die 150 Anwendungen von Drachenblut im ersten Schuljahr gelesen. Ich weiß, dass Drachenblut in fast jedem Heiltrank zu finden ist, Drachenherz aber für eine ganz andere Art von Tränken verwendet wird."

Pucey applaudierte gemächlich. „Sieh an, Bell. Ganz muss man wohl tatsächlich noch nicht die Hoffnung aufgeben."

Katie ignorierte ihn und starrte wieder auf ihren Trank, der nun allerdings gute zehn Minuten leicht vor sich hin köcheln musste. In der Zwischenzeit konnte sie den halben Zentimeter Einhornhaar richten, und ...

„Komm, sag mir, Bell ..."

Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Adrian hinter sie getreten war. Seine Finger glitten nun auf beiden Seiten sanft über ihre Oberarme.

„... was ist mit deinem Liebesleben? Du bist meiner Frage eben so elegant ausgewichen ..."

Er war zu nah, viel zu nahe. Sie konnte seinen Atem an ihrer Wange fühlen und wenn sie sich bewegte, streiften ihre zierlichen Schultern seinen durchtrainierten Sportleroberkörper. Es machte sie furchtbar nervös, und sie legte das Einhornhaar beiseite, um zu verhindern, dass ihm ihre zitternden Finger auffielen. Es war nie gut, vor einem Slytherin irgendwelche Schwächen zu zeigen.

„Ich w...wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht", presste sie hervor.

„Johnson sieht man immer mal wieder mit nem Kerl, und Spinnet und der eine Weaseyklon sind wohl auch nur noch mit einem Brecheisen auseinanderzubringen. Aber wenn du nicht Wood seinen heißgeliebten Besen ersetzt, wem ersetzt du ihn dann?"

„Ich bin kein Ersatz für einen Besen!" fuhr sie auf und vergaß für einen Moment ihre Schüchternheit, die sie sonst ihm gegenüber immer an den Tag legte. „Und im Übrigen werden die Besenwitze so langsam alt!"

„Ah, Miss Gryffindor fährt die Krallen aus." Er lachte leise und amüsiert. „Ich bin beeindruckt, Bell. Sonst sind es meistens deine Freundinnen, die eine kesse Lippe riskieren."

Sie wandte sich um und merkte zu spät, dass sie das besser nicht hätte tun sollen. Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch Millimeter voneinander entfernt. Sie wich instinktiv zurück, und er folgte ihr, so dass sie zwischen ihm und dem harten Holztisch eingekeilt war.

„Angst, Bell?"

„Nein, wieso denn?" gab sie in einem Tonfall zurück, der ihre Worte Lügen strafte.

Pucey grinste breit. „Woods kleine Jägerin hat Angst vor mir ..."

„Ich hab keine Angst vor dir!" protestierte sie schwach.

„Dann wird es dir ja auch nichts ausmachen mit eine Kostprobe dessen zu gönnen, was Woody-Boy da so alles verpasst?"

„Was?"

Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter, und sie wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen oder einfach schreiend davonlaufen sollte. Genau das hatte sie sich schon so oft ausgemalt, und nun, da es wirklich passieren würde, war sie sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie es überhaupt wollte.

Seine Lippen waren kurz davor, ihre zu berühren, und sie widerstand der Versuchung, ihre Arme um ihn zu legen. Sie hatte das so oft bei George und Alicia gesehen, wie sie miteinander hemmungslos herumknutschten, bis beide völlig zerzaust und außer Atem waren. Und Pucey hatte recht, wenn die beiden zugange waren, dann war wirklich ein Brecheisen nötig, um sie wieder voneinander zu lösen. So etwas, wie George und Alicia da hatten, das wollte Katie auch haben. Sie war sich nur absolut nicht sicher, ob Adrian Pucey der Richtige dafür war.

„Bell."

Sie wurde unsanft aus ihren Träumereien gerissen und riss erschrocken die Augen auf, von denen sie gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass sie sie geschlossen hatte. Aber Pucey hatte es bemerkt, denn sein schon wieder leicht spöttischer Gesichtsausdruck sagte alles.

„Was würde Woody-Boy sagen, wenn er wüsste, wie leicht seine Jägerin zu haben ist?" Mit hochgezogenen dunklen Augenbrauen trat Pucey einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich bin nicht ...", protestierte sie schwach, obwohl ihr Verhalten gerade eben genau das Gegenteil bewiesen hatte.

„Du hättest dich von mir knutschen lassen, Bell."

Sie hob die Schultern. Sie konnte es ja nun schlecht leugnen, nachdem sie fast einen auf Lavender Brown gemacht und in seine Arme gesunken wäre.

„Interessant. Vielleicht muss ich deinem offensichtlich ansonsten nicht vorhandenen Liebesleben ja mal entsprechend nachhelfen."

Sie wandte sich hastig wieder ihrem Zaubertrank zu, aber er ergriff das Ende ihres Pferdeschwanzes und zog spielerisch daran.

„Wann immer dir danach gelüstet, Bell. Du brauchst es nur zu sagen."

Bei Merlin, das wäre so ziemlich das Letzte, was sie tun würde. Sie drehte ihren Kopf weg, so dass er ihren Pferdeschwanz loslassen musste, ergriff das Einhornhaar und schleuderte es in den Kessel. Die Flüssigkeit blubberte und wurde fast augenblicklich ziemlich dickflüssig, und Katie fiel es siedend heiß ein, dass die Instruktionen kein komplettes Einhornhaar verlangt hatten.

„Scheiße!"

„In der Tat", stimmte Pucey zu, noch immer hinter ihr stehend. „Ein Haufen verschwendete Zutaten und vertane Zeit, Bell. Nochmal so eine Aktion und ich empfinde meine Zeit hier auch als ziemlich verschwendet." Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk. „Die Zeit reicht ohnehin nicht mehr, um nochmal komplett neu anzufangen. Mach das hier sauber und räum die Reste weg, Bell. Und dann nächsten Mittwoch in alter Frische."

Sie gab etwas Undeutliches zur Antwort und zog unter viel Mühen den Löffel aus der dicklichen Masse, die sich inzwischen in dem Kessel ausgebreitet hatte.

„Und denk daran, Bell ... wann immer dir danach ist."

Er hatte sogar noch die Nerven, ihr mit seinen unverschämt blauen Augen zuzuzwinkern, bevor er sich dann umdrehte und sie mit den ganzen Putzarbeiten im Kerker einfach sitzenließ. Katie, enttäuscht und wütend auf sich selbst, schickte ihm einen stummen Fluch hinterher und widerstand der Versuchung, den beschmierten Löffel in Richtung Tür zu werfen. Ihr Temperament, so selten es sich auch zeigen mochte, war durchaus vorhanden.

„Und?" wollte Leanne wissen, kaum hatte Katie den Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor betreten. Sie packte die Freundin am Arm und zog sie mit in die nächste freie Ecke.

„Und ... er ist ein Arschloch", gab Katie knapp zur Antwort, der jetzt nach Spielchen und Aushorchen nicht wirklich zumute war.

Leanne seufzte. „Gut, das wussten wir wohl schon irgendwie vorher", musste sie zugeben. „Ist er wenigstens immer noch ein Arschloch, in das du hoffnungslos verknallt bist?"

Katie schloß für einen Moment lang die Augen und rief sich das Gefühl in Erinnerung, das sie verspürt hatte, als Pucey scheinbar kurz davorgestanden hatte, sie knutschen zu wollen.

„Ja, ich fürchte, das ist er", musste sie ehrlich zugeben.

Leanne blickte sie mitleidig an und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern, und so machten sich die beiden Mädchen auf den Weg in ihren gemeinsamen Schlafraum.

_Wann immer dir danach ist, Bell_.

Tja. Vielleicht, irgendwann, wenn sie wirklich einmal den Mut dazu würde aufbringen können ... was sie ohnehin niemals schaffen würde. Sie musste es akzeptieren, wie es nun mal war. Adrian Pucey würde für sie wohl immer unerreichbar bleiben. Und nach dem, was er heute mit ihr abgezogen hatte, war das wohl auch einfach besser so.

_Wann immer dir danach ist, Bell._

Nun ja. Sie konnte zumindest träumen.


End file.
